compartir la eternidad
by neon-san
Summary: shun se siente solo y lo unico que puede hacer es suicidadrce


Hola este es mi primer fic de esta serie espero no sean muy crueles no soy tan experta en este enime pero si soy experta en shun se va a centrar en ikky y shun me encanta mucho su relacion de hermanos espero les guste

**Compartir lo que hay en la eternidad**

Desde la batalla de hades todos han regresado a sus respectivos lugares pero no se por que tu tambien te tuviste que ir no sabes como mi corazon te extraña mi nii-san hasta saori regreso al santuario

Puede que nadie quisiera permanecer conmigo después de todo soy la reencarnación del dios del inframundo pero aun asi me siento solo y creo que la oscuridad me esta envolviendo otra vez tatsumi es el unico que me hace compañía en cambio mi vrdadero amor de seguro me repugna, por que yo mate a todos los caballeros dorados como hubiera querido que me mataran con hades para no tener que sufrir esta soledad

Toc toc(**disculpen los efectos de sonidos **)

-estas ahí shun

-..tat..tasumi si

-ya esta lista la comida

-no tengo hambre

tatsumi abre la puerta

-la señorita saori me dijo que cuidara de usted y ya van varios dias que no comes y ni sales

-nadie se preocupa por mi prefiero morir-.dice shun lo ultimo en un susurro pero perceptible como para que tasumi lo escuchara

-ese no es el shun que conosco

-sera que ya desaparecio me podrias dejar solo….quiero dormir y no despertar

tatsumi sale algo desconcertado del comportamiento de Andrómeda

"puede que este mejor mañana ademas mañana vienen hasta ikky" piensa tatsumi alejandose de la habitación de shun y ni siquiera imaginándose lo que esta pasando ahorita

-es mejor acabar con este sufrimiento nadie me necesita -.dice shun mientras agarra un trozo de vidrio y se lo pone en la muñeca haciendo un corte y dejando salir ese liquido carmesí y shun solo deja caer varias lagrimas y siente que poco a poco las fuersas lo abandonan y cae inconciente en medio de ese liquido carmesí que le sigue saliendo-. Gomen nii-san -. Dice eso en un susurro y cierra sus hermosos ojos verdes

-sa..saori pense que regresaria mañana

-a lo mejor estabas haciendo algo indevido y te sorprende ver a saori-.decia seiya saliendo atrás de saori y esta solo suelta una risita

-si lo siento tatsumi pero hubo cambio de planes aquí estamos todos,.. por cierto y shun

-si donde esta mi otouto-.dice ikky entrando a la mansión atrás de el entran shyru e hyoga

-el esta en su habitación pero lo eh notado raro últimamente

-como que raro-.dice hyoga centrando su atención en tatsumi

-ultimante no come y ni sale de su habitación

-voy a verlo-. Dice ikky empesando a suvir las escaleras

-vamos todos-.decia hyoga y acompañan a ikky

llegan a la habitación de shun shyru toca la puerta y nadie responde enonces saori

-oh no habran la puerta rapido siento como su cosmo esta desapareciendo poco a poco ikky y hyoga no lo piensan 2 veces y abren la puerta de una patada, los caballeros y athena ven la habitación oscura seiya y shyiru tratan de localizar el interruptor rapido shyru es el que lo encuentra y se alumbra la habitación pero lo que ven los deja muy asustados ver a shun en medio de un charco de sangre

-SHUN-.gritan todos y van hacia el corriendo

ikky lo sujeta y nota que se corto las venas y eso lo alarma por que ve que que la hemorragia no cesa

-otouto por que hiciste eso, por favor habre los ojos por lo que mas quieras perdoname-.dice ikky no pudiendo contener mas las lagrimas y lo abrasa en eso olle una vocesita muy debil

-nii-san es-estas a-aquí

ikky lo olle y se separa y ve que shun tiene los ojos entre abierto y nota como el brillo de sus ojos esta desapareciendo

-shun resiste veras que estaras bien

-ikky ay que apurarnos-.dice hyoga igual de preocupado el no soportaba ver en ese estado tan deplorabe a shun

shun voltea la cabeza y ve que estan todos

-chi-chicos-.dice shun apenas en una voz audible

-no digas nada shun veras que te pondras bien amigo-.dice seiya tratando de sonreir

ikky levanta a shun con cuidado y shyru le pone una venda en la muñeca tratando asi de contener la hemorragia se suben en el carro y se dirigen al hospital ikky no soltaba en ninugun momento a shun, veia como se ponia mas palido y como le dificultaba respirar en eso una mano se posa en la frente de shun ikky voltea y ve que se trata de saori

-esta ardiendo en fiebre

-ya llegamos-.anuncia hyoga quien era el que manejaba

-ikky se baja rapido del auto y entra al hospital la enfermera llama una camilla y ahí ikky coloca a shun con cuidado y se lo llevan con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos

-ya se han tardado mucho quiero saber como esta mi otouto -.decia un ikky que no paraba de dar vueltas

-tranquilisate ikky

-parientes del joven shun-.decia el medico ikky es el primero que se le acerca

-como esta mi otouto

-esta estable diganme el comia a sus horas

-no el últimamente no comia casi-.decia saori bajando la cabeza

-parece que entro en una especie de depresion, por eso intento quitarce la vida-.de nuevo hablo el doctor

-puedo verlo-.decia ikky muy preocupado

-si, pero lo estrece mucho mas tarde le llevaran comida para que recupere fuerzas

ikky se dirige a la habitación que le indico el doctor abre la puerta despacio y entra y ve a su otouto con muchas maquinas conectadas a el, agarra la mano de shun que estaba todavía demasisado palida ver asi a shun lo havia ver demasiado frágil, ikky inconcientemente suelta mas lagrimas shun gime y empiesa a abrit los ojos, voltea la cabeza y ve a ikky que no paraba de repetir perdon

-nii-san-.decia shun en susurro'

-otouto siento despertarte -.shun trata de hacer una sonrisa para animarlo

-mejor descansa otouto aquí estare no me volvere a alejar de ti

shun se sorprende y lo voltea a ver-.de verdad nii-san

-claro nunca mas te dejare estaremos juntos hasta por toda la eternidad

shun derrama una lagrima-.no llores otouto no quiero verte sufrir

-no estoy triste si no feliz -.sin pensarlo 2 veces shun reune fuerzas y se levanta y se abalanza con ikky

-o-otouto no hagas eso estas muy debil-.shun se aferra mas al cuerpo de su hermano y empieza a sollosar -. No por favor no llores

-nii-san te quiero

-y yo a ti-.ikky ahora es el que lo abrasa protectoramente y le besa la frente

afuera de la habitación estaban todos observando la escena con una sonrisa y mas de uno tenia una lagrima

-ojala que siempre esten juntos-. Decia saori en un susurro

**owari**

nyaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les gusto a mi si me gusto creanme por un momento pense que en matar a shun pero yo no soportatia que ikky sufriera como me gustaria que mi nii-san fuera asi bueno espero reviews por fa see ya


End file.
